


honey you're familiar

by buhnebeest



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest/pseuds/buhnebeest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m telling you I don’t believe it was a Katana,” James said, scrubbing absently at the smeared lipstick on his chin. “No way it has enough firepower to make that happen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey you're familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/gifts).



> So... You're getting two Shegas from me, Vorcha_Girl. I hope you don't mind ^^

Shepard sighed happily and rolled over onto her sticky belly, watching James stumble around her quarters on shaking legs. She let her gaze roam appreciatively over the stark lines of his tattoos and the shifting muscles of his shoulders as he rooted around their discarded clothes for an omnitool. 

“I’m telling you I don’t believe it was a Katana,” James said, scrubbing absently at the smeared lipstick on his chin. “No way it has enough firepower to make that happen.”

Shepard grinned and mashed her cheek into her pillow. “You better believe it, tough guy: if properly modded, even a Katana can rip right through their shields.”

James snorted and shook his head, then paused when he came up with a rumpled ball of cloth; her torn panties. He looked over at her, grinning boyishly and waggling his eyebrows, but even in the dim light of the fish tank she could see his cheeks were faintly red. Shepard smiled helplessly and stuck out her tongue. 

She ached pleasantly, her hips from how she’d been bent more or less in half for a while there, her muscles from their shared exertion; between her thighs, where she throbbed gently from overuse. She pointed her toes to stretch her legs, hugging the pillow a little tighter. She felt good, which was rare these days, and she was gonna milk it for all it was worth. 

James had gone back to looking for her omnitool, crouching low to reach under the couch – Shepard poked her head out over the edge of the bed to watch. 

“You’re telling me you took down a Geth Prime with a Katana IV,” he said, voice muffled. “I call bullshit, Lola.”

“I’m just a good shot,” she said loftily. “Come _on_ , get back here, I’ll let you look at the mission report tomorrow! I’m cold.”

James stopped short, looking back at her over his shoulder. She pouted and let the sheet slip down her bare shoulder, shivering showily. James stared at her. 

“Qué estas haciendo,” he muttered to himself, then dropped everything to rush back to the bed. Shepard held up the sheets for him, laughing, then shrieked when he crawled right on top of her, his skin frigid from being away from the warmth of the bed for too long. They tussled for a moment, though admittedly she was more interested in groping his shoulders than anything else, which was probably how she ended up with her hands above her head, trapped comfortably under James’ bulk. 

She craned her neck to kiss him, a quick peck. “I also killed a Prime with a Kessler once.”

James stared down at her.

“You’re so full of shit, Lola,” he murmured finally, grazing his lips over her cheek. 

“It took three hours,” she insisted, curling her leg around his waist. “And I had to run from cover to cover because the motherfucker kept sending drones after me. It was a nightmare.”

James made a sympathetic noise and kissed her lower lip. “It really was.”

“I mean _metaphorically_.”

“Sure, sure.” 

Shepard laughed and squeezed her legs around him. “You’re going to be so sorry tomorrow. I expect hours of groveling.”

James kissed her again. “Already looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bundle to AceQueenKing for the beta.


End file.
